


TARDIS Normal

by kelex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's normal for TARDIS residents may not be for the rest of the universe, but it's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS Normal

Title: TARDIS Normal  
Pairing: Ten/Rose  
Rating: G  
Summary: What's normal for TARDIS residents may not be for the rest of the universe, but it's enough.

"We had chips."

"It was our first date."

Lying there, on a tan greatcoat spread on the grass of New Earth, staring at a totally alien sky, the Doctor almost felt… normal.

Well… not normal, really, but as close to it as a nine hundred year old Time Lord ever got. He could actually forget, when he was with Rose. Her wonder, her excitement, her thrill, he could experience every single moment with her, through her, _because_ of her.

Rose let him feel things he'd long thought was dead; awakened things better left dormant. Kindness, compassion, a sort of empathy. And she awakened his love, his caring, his protectiveness. His vengeance, his coldness, his determination.

But everything she brought out of the Doctor, she tempered, intentionally or not.

Like a blacksmith working fine steel, Rose chipped and shaped the Doctor's soul. Her delight in discovering his adoration of the TARDIS blunted the sharp edges of his rage. She withstood the Oncoming Storm, met passion with passion, strength with strength, mercy in the face of his unyielding hatred.

Of himself.

Every touch brought relief, understanding. She loved him, flaws and everything, as deeply as he loved her. Rose became a part of him, as integral to his existence as both his hearts, as the lungs that breathed for him.

And in the moments like these, quiet and far too few, he didn't belong to the universe. He was simply Rose's Doctor. 

Sometimes he actually considered telling her his name, showing her the Gallifreyan symbols but always decided against it. Though he had taken the vortex energy out of her mind, he dared not do anything to reawaken the Bad Wolf; Rose was far too precious to lose.

The psychic paper with its plea for help couldn't be forgotten or ignored for long, but if a Time Lord knew one thing, it was _time._ How to ration it, when to use it, and when to enjoy it.

Lying on the grass with Rose by his side was a moment to enjoy. A memory to be held forever.

And for him, forever was a very long time indeed.

-Fin


End file.
